


Peace + Love

by itsmyescape



Series: They say the world was built for two [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyescape/pseuds/itsmyescape
Summary: Bozer was torn away from his thoughts of syrup covered waffles as he neared the War Room and was presented with an unexpected scene and Matty nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: They say the world was built for two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153853
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	Peace + Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I posted it on Tumblr a while back and finally got my invitation to AO3 so I thought I'd post it here as well. Hope you guys like it!  
> 

_God, I’m so hungry._ That was the only thing going on in Bozer’s mind on his way to the War Room. Matty had recommended Bozer come up with a few facial prosthetic designs that could be used for disguises in future missions. He just finished them last night and wanted Matty to look them over this morning before they got called for a mission. He hoped he had some time between their talk and a mission to devour a more filling breakfast as compared to his sole cup of coffee this morning. However, Bozer was torn away from his thoughts of syrup covered waffles as he neared the War Room and was presented with an unexpected scene and Matty nowhere to be seen.

Bozer stopped a few meters away from the glass windows, luckily the glass was not frosted, otherwise Bozer would have never seen this. The only people in the War Room were Mac and Riley. Mac was sitting on the leather chair facing the big screen, so he didn’t notice Bozer. And although Riley was facing the glass, she didn’t see him either. She was concentrated on the tablet in her hands, the one that controlled the screen in the War Room. But this wasn’t what shocked Bozer to a stop. The more interesting part of this picture was the way Riley was sitting, or more accurately, where she was sitting. Riley sat across Mac’s lap with her legs dangling off the armrest and with her head resting on Mac’s chest. Mac used that as an opportunity to rest his cheek on top of Riley’s head. Mac had his arms around Riley, holding her up and against him and as Riley worked on the tablet, Mac, unsurprisingly, tampered with yet another paperclip this morning.

Bozer has seen Mac and Riley show PDA before. He’s often noticed them have conversations with only their eyes, calming one another with a hand on their shoulder, holding hands, hugging and definitely many kisses – and some of these things they did before they even officially got together a few weeks ago. But this was something new. Bozer had never seen them like this before, so comfortable, peaceful and soft, like it was only them and nothing else. He had especially never seen them like this at the Phoenix since they both wanted to try their best at professionalism at their place of work.

Bozer’s attention was once again snapped from his thoughts as he saw Mac hand Riley his finished paperclip creation with an unsure smile, almost as if he was afraid Riley might not like it. _Impossible_. Bozer couldn’t see what Mac had made from this distance, but if there is one thing he knew for certain, it’s that Riley loved anything Mac gave her because she loved Mac. Riley took the paperclip and analyzed it for a few seconds, turning it over in her hands. Once Riley figured out what it was, she just looked up at Mac and smiled, saying something to him that Bozer couldn’t decipher. Mac’s unsure smile widened, and he began to laugh at that. _Riley’s superpower._ It’s what everyone started calling it. It seemed that Riley could make Mac smile or laugh even in the most dire of situations. At first, they wondered how she did it. They soon realized, it wasn’t anything Riley said or did, well not entirely, it was just Riley herself. Riley made Mac happy. It was as simple as that.

Mac bent down to place a quick, soft kiss on her lips. Riley put the paperclip in her jean pocket and went back to resting her head on Mac’s chest. With nothing else to occupy his hands anymore, Mac played with Riley’s hair with one hand and rested the other on her thigh as he leaned his head back onto the chair and closed his eyes, looking ready to take a nap. And as Bozer turned away from the room, he saw Riley press a quick peck to Mac’s now exposed neck before focusing on her task again. With his eyes still closed, Mac just smiled.

The peaceful look on Mac’s face was one he hadn’t seen in too long a time and was unjustly rare but Bozer knew with Riley by Mac’s side, that would soon change. He was happy to see his two closest friends find love with one another. _I guess I have to get used to seeing a lot more of this._ He was perfectly fine with that. And as Bozer walked back to the lab his heart felt full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have more MacRiley fics in the works but they're either incomplete or still need further editing. I just have to sit down and force myself to finish them so I can start posting.


End file.
